


A Normal Christmas.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Stiles Stilinkski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: A Normal Christmas in the Stilinski-Hale household.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	A Normal Christmas.

Christmas was something that Stiles had always loved. He loved it before his mum died and after she died his dad had done so much to make sure it was still a happy time, and it had worked. Because while Stiles wished his mum was there he always loved Christmas. And his love for Christmas only grew when he had kids and got married.

Derek didn't love Christmas anywhere near as much as Stiles did but every year he was always more than happy to celebrate it anyway Stiles wanted him to, even it that meant putting up, in his option, way to many lights spending more money then he was happy with on Christmas presents and spending way to much time with their families. But every year he was willing to do it because it made his husband and kids happy.

The stilinski-Hale kids followed in their father’s footsteps and loved Christmas with everything they had.

“Wake up.” Their youngest daughter, Ella, shouted as she ran into her dad’s room shocking the two sleeping men awake. “It’s Christmas.”

Derek groaned as he rolled onto his back trying to block out the sound of his way too loud kids.

“Daddy’s it’s Christmas.” Their Eldest daughter, Lily, said when neither of her parents made any move to actually get up. “Come on it’s Christmas.”

“Okay baby girl.” Stiles nodded as he pushed himself up in bed. “Were awake.”

“It’s Christmas day daddy, Santa came and gave us presents.” Lily announced excitedly. “You need to get up so that we can open them.”

“If you give papa and I five minutes we will get up and open all of your presents with you.” Stiles told them knowing that his husband would need at least that long to wake up properly. “That sound good.”

“Okay.” Ella and Lily both nodded even though both kids made no move to actually leave their father’s bedroom. 

Stiles laughed as he shook his head turning around to place a hand on his husband’s back. “Der, I dont there going to wait five minutes for you to wake up.”

“Fine.” Derek groaned out as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “What are we doing up this early, I thought it was only your brother that woke up before six.”

“It’s Christmas papa.” Both girls said at the same time and Derek was unable to hold back a small smile. 

“Is it?” Derek asked them, making his eyes grow wide in shock.

“Yeah it’s Christmas. Can we open our presents now that you're awake?” Lily asked, never having been able to be patient about anything.

“We can.” Derek nodded. “Daddy’s going to go and get Liam. so we’ll go downstairs now but there's no opening presents until he’s downstairs. Okay?”

“Okay.” Both girls agreed with a small nod as their father’s both pushed themselves up from the bed.

Derek lead his daughter down stairs and into the living room, letting them have a look through all of their presents and try and see if they could guess what was in each one whole Stiles got their son from upstairs, bringing the still sleeping baby downstairs before they finally let their kids tear open their Christmas presents watching with a hug smile on both of their faces.

********************************************************

Stiles shock his head as he walked into the living room, not at all shocked to see his daughter’s playing with their toys on the floor and Derek on the sofa Liam asleep in his arms as he played on his new Xbox. “Dinner’s ready guys.” Stiles shock his head again when not a single one of the four people made any acknowledgement that they had heard him. “I said dinner’s ready.”

“Dinners ready?” Lily asked excited as she finally looked away from her doll house. 

“Yeah, you two go wash up and be in the kitchen in five minutes.” Stiles told them watching happily as they both got up and did what he said. “Put him in his bassinet and come and get some dinner.”

“As you say boss.” Derek agreed as he slowly pushed himself up from the sofa. “Dinner smells delicious by the way.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled as he watched Derek place their son down in his bed before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Just so you know you're on bed time duty today as I cooked.”

“You always cook on Christmas.” Derek pointed out with a shake of his head and a small laugh. “And of course I will do bed time duty tonight.”

Stiles smiled as he lent up and kissed Derek. “Go and wash up.”

“Yes boss.” Derek agreed before walking past him and over to the sink. 

“And stop calling me boss.” Stiles shouted after his husband. “You know how much I hate it.”

“I do know.” Derek agreed with a small laugh as he washed his hand.

“Come on girls!” Stiles shouted into the hallway. “Dinner’s going to get cold.”

“Were coming.” Lily shouted as the pair of them ran down the hallway.

*******************************************************

“I love you.” Stiles said as Derek walked into their room later that night, looking up from where he was nursing Liam.

“Love you too.” Derek replied without hesitation although he had a confused look on his face.

“I love our family so much. Thank you.” Stiles told him as Derek came to sit beside him on their bed.

“I should be the one thanking you. You gave me three amazing kids.” Derek argued. “What brought all this on though.”

“I don't know, just Christmas I guess.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders the best he could with his son in his hand. “A pretty amazing Christmas even though we literally did nothing all day.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what we do every year.” Derek pointed out looking at Stiles with so much love in his eyes that the younger man found it hard to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss him.

“I don't care if that’s what we do every year, it was still an amazing Christmas. And I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
